By way of brief background, a conventional location service can generally provide a location associated with a sector of coverage provided by a radio device of a radio access network (RAN) e.g., a sector associated with a NodeB, eNodeB, etc. The conventional location data service can, in some instances, poorly represent the actual location of the user equipment (UE) being located. A convention location data service, for example where the UE does not provide more accurate location information via global positioning system (GPS), assisted GPS (aGPS), etc., can employ a ‘shorthand’ technique for indicating a location of a UE. This shorthand can return a designated location associated with a service sector for the UE. Typical location associations for a conventional location data service can substitute, as examples, the location of the radio device of the RAN, a centroid of the serving sector, or some other arbitrarily selected location associated with the serving sector, etc., as the location of a UE. Thus, for example, a UE in a conventional system can be indicated as being located at the physical location of the radio device of the RAN even where it is actually located some distance from the radio device. It can be common for a UE to be reported as being as much as several kilometers from the UE's actual location in these conventional systems, e.g., where the radio device is several kilometers from the UE and the conventional system nonetheless indicates, as ‘shorthand’ location data, that the UE is collocated with the radio device.
This can be particularly problematic in environments where UEs cannot, or otherwise do not, frequently provide other types of more accurate location data, e.g., in environments where UEs are generally not GPS/aGPS enabled, environments where UEs don't generally report accurate location information, etc. It can be noted that in environments where accurate location data, e.g., GPS, aGPS, etc., is not readily available, or perhaps even possible, that a conventional location data service can providing less accurate location estimates based on the aforementioned conventional techniques. Even where some UEs can provide accurate location data, the accurate location data can often be sparse in comparison to the overall number of UEs employing the associated wireless network in those areas. This sparsity can result from, among other causes, a relatively low number of UEs providing accurate location data, UEs providing intermittent accurate location data, etc.